Autocontrol
by matryoshkasami
Summary: Todos ellos tenia sus problemas, incluso si no querían admitirlo, era lo que los caracterizaba, era parte de su ser y lo mas difícil fue auto-controlarse, abstenerse de ellos, mantener las apariencias y fingir que todo estaba bien, por lo menos lo intentaron y sentían como los estaba matando.


Una de las cosas más difíciles para los VK's fue el autocontrol, la mayor parte de las personas en Auradon no lo noto, pero fue difícil para ellos, fue difícil no poder tener sus pensamientos verdes y crudos en una discusión, uno y cada uno de los argumentos necesarios para destruir a alguien en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, fue difícil no recurrir a las amenazas, chantaje y golpes, pero sobre todo, lo más difícil fue no dejar caer en sus malos hábitos, claro hubo otros malos hábitos que reflejaban su educación y estilo de vida en la isla, como maldecir, falta de interés en los problemas ajenos de la gente de Auradon, el sarcasmo y su actitud sádica ante diversas situaciones, pero no eran tan malos malos comparados con otros pacientes alarmas si alguien más aparte de los cuatro llegasen a enterarse,aparte de ser mucho más difíciles e insoportables de controlar.

Cada quien tenía un problema que los caracterizaba, el de Carlos fue fumar, con una madre como Cruella De Vil era casi lógico que su hijo haya desarrollado la misma adicción a la nicotina, toda su vida Carlos estuvo rodeado de humo, era un olor habitual para él, Cruella era una fumadora compulsiva, no se le puede ver sin un cigarro en la boca, Carlos incluso sospechaba que fumo durante el embarazo, no tenía ningún problema, bueno no mucho, seguía siendo mucho más pequeño y débil que los otros niños de su edad, pero lo compenso con su inteligencia superior, al menos algo bueno heredero de la mujer.

Su primer cigarrillo fue a los últimos años, mientras limpiaba la habitación de su madre, robo el cigarrillo de uno de los muchos cajones de la habitación en un acto de rebeldía adolescente. Cruella en lugar de enojarse con Carlos por robar sus cigarrillos, simplemente soltó una carcajada con una sonrisa que asustaría a la misma Maléfica y dijo "Ya te habías tardado cariño, me preguntaba cuando comencé, sabía que tarde o temprano tú también caerías", después de ese día Carlos se juró a sí mismo que nunca más lo volvería a hacer, no le otorgaría la satisfacción a esa mujer de verlo caer tan bajo como ella, sin embargo, ese juramento no duro mucho, aun recordando el cálido y abrazador humo registrando sus pulmones y tráquea, el cual le proporciona un sentimiento extraño de alivio y calma,

La tentación fue insoportable, sobre todo con todo el humo de segunda mano que grabó todo Hell Hall gracias a Cruella, finalmente cedió a sus impulsos y no se detuvo, desde ese momento era completamente normal visualizar al hijo de Cruella De Vil con un cigarrillo en la boca, llego hasta el punto que se considera extraño el que no tiene miedo uno, por lo general Carlos guardaba una cajetilla llena de cigarros en su chaqueta y era lo suficiente amable para compartir si alguien llegase a pedírselos, hubo ocasiones que los ofreció a sus amigos y estos aceptaban, todos Rotten Four fumaban, pero ninguno como Carlos, él ya no tenía auto control, había convertido en una adicción.

Eso hizo que fuera más difícil dejarlo por un tiempo cuando llego a Auradon, todos los alumnos y profesores notaron el notorio olor a humo que desprendía de Carlos, supusieron que era debido a que Cruella De vil fumaba con frecuencia alrededor de su hijo, por lo que decidieron no investigar más a fondo. Carlos tenía que mantener las apariencias, las personas buenas no fumaban en público, sobretodo porque era menor de edad y ese tipo de sustancias estaban prohibidas en la institución escolar, de vez en cuando Carlos llegaba a sufrir pesadillas, ataques de pánico y ansiedad, sus amigos sabían que lo único que calmaría a Carlos rápida y efectivamente era un cigarrillo, pero ninguno quiso exponer a su amigo a más de ese veneno, por lo cual intenta otras formas de poder ayudarlos con sus episodios de ansiedad,

La mayoría de los días Carlos tuvo que reprimir sus ansias de fumar y esperar hasta la media noche para subir al techo de la escuela y poder fumar en paz, muchas veces fue insoportable controlar, pero lo intento. Fumar a la vista y no ser juzgado era una de las cosas que más extrañaba de la isla, pero llego a la conclusión de que no valía lo suficiente como para volver a ese lugar, no, el no volvería, daría su mejor esfuerzo, incluso si específicamente que lo mataba por dentro.

* * *

Evie fue la siguiente, su problema fue principalmente con sus hábitos alimenticios y la comida con la que guardaba cierta enemistad, te preguntaras que ¿Qué tipos de hábitos?, era un poco difícil de explicar, la reina malvada como bien se sabe es una fanática de la belleza, eso se vio reflejado en su hija, tenía expectativas altas en ella, ropa, maquillaje, cara y figura perfecta, una diferencia de sus amigos Evie siempre se vio obligada a contenerse, sobre todo cerca de su madre, lo cual era todo el tiempo puesto a la mayor parte de su vida vivida con ella en el exilio dentro de un castillo oscuro.

Los altos síntomas de su madre provocaron un trauma en Evie, se negaba a comer, al menos cuando se encuentra en un estado de neutralidad, pero llega a un punto, un momento el cual solo puede ser saciado con una única cosa, comida, durante los episodios de estrés, tristeza, miedo y ansiedad, no puede parar de comer, no importa lo que podrían, incluido si fuera basura, lo que era la mayoría de la comida en la isla y la más fácil de encontrar. Intento ocultarlo, sobre todo de su madre, que solo dios sabe que le llevará si llegase a enterarse, pero siempre la sensación era insoportable, aún tenía hambre.

Evie era consciente de que tenía problemas con la comida, bueno al menos con su problema de comedora compulsiva, otros problemas como la anorexia previa y la bulimia posterior nunca fueron un problema a los ojos de Evie, lo que tenía algo normal, incluso benéfico con lo que respeta a los recientes de belleza que tenía arraigados desde una edad muy temprana. Posteriormente de su episodio compulsivo le seguía el vómito, una causa de la culpa de toda la sustancia que dejo entrar a su cuerpo, la hizo sentir como la peor persona del mundo, lloraba, vomitaba y se sintió culpable, finalmente terminó recuperando la compostura digna de una princesa y se juraba así mismo frente a un espejo, no volver a hacerlo, luego de eso volvía a su estado normal devuelta a su etapa anoréxica.

Fue un ciclo sin fin de anorexia-comer compulsivamente- y vomitar, esto fue muy difícil para sus amigos ayudarla, normalmente todos se preocupaban de su falta de alimento y el poco peso de Evie, otras veces se preocupaban de su forma compulsiva de comer y en como llegaba incluso a comer cosas en estado de descomposición, claro todos ellos comían basura la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tenían sus límites, había alimentos los cuales ya no eran sanos para el consumo humano. Evie comiendo significaba problemas y no solo con la comida, sino el problema que la orillo a aquella conducta, fue ahí donde se encuentra en un dilema, por una parte, que ayudaría a Evie a resolver el problema que la agobio y la orillo a comer de esa forma, y por otro lado no sabían hasta cuando volvería a comer, también contaban el episodio bulímico posterior,

Cuando los cuatro llegaron a Auradon no cambio mucho para Evie, estaba acostumbrada a disimular y mantener las apariencias, la gente de Auradon vislumbro sus problemas alimenticios, pero se limitaron solo a la anorexia y ni siquiera lo vieron como algo tan grave, puesto a que comía de vez en cuando, poco, pero comía, nadie nunca vio el horrible ciclo que solo Evie y sus amigos conocían. Cuando Evie no pudo soportar sus ansias de comer, al igual que Carlos, Evie salía de su habitación durante la noche, pero no al techo, ella iba directamente a la cocina y asaltaba las alacenas y el refrigerador, nadie nunca reporto la extraña desaparición de La comida, tenía demasiado como para molestarse en contarlo y en casos más extremos cuando no había comida a la vista, ni nadie que la viera, Evie comía basura, al igual que en la isla.

* * *

El problema de Jay era un mal hábito, más que nada, uno que no podía controlar. Fue criado para ser un ladrón, valerse por sí mismo, siempre tuvo la necesidad de robar, si quería dormir dentro de la tienda de su padre en la noche, si quería venir, si quería llamar la atención, Jay robo, eso lo definía y lo hizo especial, al menos en la isla y de vez en cuando en Auradon si quería impresionar a sus compañeros de equipo con sus habilidades de ladrón.

Cuando llego a Auradon, Jay no pudo contenerse, al principio ni siquiera lo intentaba, todo en Auradon era considerado valioso en la isla, lo suficientemente valioso para Jafar lo vendiera a un buen precio y pagara sus deudas de juego.

Jay tenía muchas habilidades, negociar, mentir, estafar, engañar, robar, vender, escapar, saber cuánto vale un objeto con solo echarle un vistazo y una gran tolerancia al dolor, todas las obligaciones obligadas a ser aprendidas y desarrolladas por su querido padre. Todas esas habilidades eran consideradas valiosas en la isla, no era de extrañar que Mal lo haya hecho su mano derecha, su segundo al mando, su segundo número 1, una diferencia de Jafar quien no soporta ser el número dos, un Jay nunca le importa ser el segundo lugar ante mal, Jay le tenía una gran lealtad y respeto a la chica de cabello morado, quería ser el número 1 en su vida.

Después de autoproclamar buenos en la coronación del rey Ben, Jay tuvo que empezar a autocontrolarse, fue y sigue siendo difícil, en ocasiones robaba sin estar consciente de ello, según Carlos se llamaba cleptomanía y era un trastorno que padece la incapacidad recurrente de resistir el impulso a robar.

Tenía sentido para Jay, muchas veces en estado consciente el impulso de robar, pensaba en "eso es realmente valioso, lo suficientemente valioso para hacer feliz a Jafar" o "el sujeto tiene demasiados, no le importara perder uno"

Otras veces pensó que estaba perdiendo el toque, volviéndose blando como diría Jafar, visualizaba posibles futuros donde era enviado de regreso a la isla, viéndose obligado a robar una vez más, no les daría la satisfacción a los isleños y su padre de verlo caer, de verlo batallar en volver a integrase a la isla nuevamente, era una serpiente, una cobra, él no era un ladrón común, era el mejor, nadie se atrevería a decir lo contrario. En este tipo de casos intento robar a sus amigos, ellos lo comprendían, ellos no se enojarían con el ni de la ausencia de sus posesiones, simplemente tomarían sus cosas de regreso sin decir más.

El problema real llegaba cuando les robaba a otras personas, a la gente de Auradon, la mayoría de las veces fue inconscientemente, lo cual era mucho peor, porque no sabía dónde y cómo llegaba el objeto robado a sus bolsillos, Jay pasaría todo el día recordando y buscando al dueño, no quería arriesgarse a ser reprimido, por lo que intentaba devolverles sus cosas sin que se dieran cuenta.

Todo esto obligó a Jay a buscar una distracción, el deporte fue una casi salvación, el exceso de ejercicio y entrenamiento en las actividades extracurriculares de la escuela lo distrajeron lo suficiente como para robar, la meta de ser el mejor en el campo lo ayudo, incluso con sus problemas de ira que algunas veces resulto ser un problema, él y Mal se ayudaban mutuamente en esa parte, pero más que nada intento reprimir sus ansias de robar.

* * *

Tanto Hades y Maléfica se caracterizaban por su ira incontrolable, no era buena idea acercarse a la señora de todo mal y al señor de los muertos cuando estaban enojados, Hadie podía confirmarlo en lo que respectaba a Hades, por lo tanto, una hija de ambos villanos era considerada sumamente aterradora. Mal recordaba tener 4 años y ver como los pobres diablos de la isla sufrían el enojo de Hades y Maléfica, en cómo eran castigados y torturados, mientras más veía más aprendía, y esas enseñanzas se quedaron y marcaron su camino en la isla mientras crecía.

El problema principal con Mal entonces fueron su ataques de ira, ese sentimiento que conocía tan bien desde que era una niña y la orillaron a desterrar a una reina y su pequeña princesa de cabello azul teñido, lo peor fueron las consecuencias de la ira, su actitud y sus acciones, ella era peligrosa cuando se enojaba y no solo para la gente de su edad, sino para cualquier idiota que se metiera en su camino, solo alguien lo suficientemente estúpido se atrevería a molestar a Mal y sus amigos, cuidado con dañar a alguno de ellos, te metías con uno y te metías con todos, sobre todo con Mal quien era sumamente protectora con lo suyo, ella podía destrozar a cualquiera.

Todos los vk's eran peligrosos hasta cierto punto, no por nada eran los más temidos y respetados en la isla, Evie por ejemplo siempre lucia tan bonita y dulce a los ojos de cualquiera, pero cuando llegaba a su punto limite podía llegar a ser tan peligrosa como Mal, lo mismo pasaba con Carlos cuya ira asemejaba a la de su madre y podía llegar a ser igual de aterrador que Cruella De Vil.

Mal en un estado normal de ira podría llegar a ser lo que se consideraba como una perra despiadada, al igual que su madre, incluso sus propios amigos temían a la ira de Mal, por un tiempo Jay sufrió muchas veces las consecuencias de su ira, antes de que llegaran Carlos y Evie y su pandilla creciera. No se detendría hasta hacerlos pagar, era lo suficientemente inteligente y astuta para arruinar la vida de alguien si así lo desease, buscaba su punto débil, lo que más amaban y atacaba a las personas donde más les dolía, los hacia arrepentirse, Mal no mataba gente, ella provocaba que ellos mismos lo hicieran.

Mientras que en la isla fue un método de supervivencia en Auradon fue una costumbre que tenía que aprender a controlar, tuvo que evitar realizar una venganza contra cualquiera que se atreviera a cuestionarla, discutiría y en su cabeza ya encontró cientos de formas de hacer sufrir a la persona, incluso cuando no estaba enojada, los pensamientos de destrucción llegaban a su cabeza, observaba y escuchaba a los auradianos quienes les contaban sus problemas a Mal en busca de ayuda, Mal pensaba y encontraba formas de como empeorar dichos problemas, fue sin intención claro, no podía evitarlo.

Ella escogió ser buena, fue la primera en tomar la iniciativa en primer lugar, intentaba ser buena, pero era tan difícil y comenzaba a enojarse por no poder lograrlo, todos se percataron de eso, la flora alrededor de Mal tendía a morir cuando se enojaba o sentía triste, gracias a los poderes que heredó de su padre Hades, el Hada madrina la ayudo a controlar sus poderes de Dark Fae, no tenía experiencia con el poder divino, por lo que le tuvo que enseñar a como desviar el poder de Fae en las ocasiones que los sentimiento negativos afectaban a Mal, opaco un poco el poder divino, pero no totalmente, ahora solamente las flores se marchitaban un poco, pero eso no quiso decir que no siguiera enojada, solo ya no era tan notorio como antes.

Tenía tantas ganas de golpear algo, de luchar con alguien, de sentirse libre nuevamente, eso la hizo recurrir a Jay, su mejor y más antiguo amigo, nadie la conocía como él, ambos hicieron un trato, cuando alguno de los dos se necesitará para un "manos limpias" como así lo llamaban, el otro acudiría en seguida dejando lo que sea que estaban haciendo y ambos irían a lo más profundo del bosque, fuera de los límites de la escuela y lucharían, pelearían lo más agresivo y sucio posible, dejando manchas de sangre en su ropa, moretones y rasguños, ambos cansados y golpeados se sentarían recargados en un viejo árbol al finalizar la pelea y finalmente hablarían de los problemas del otro, bromearían de sus heridas, se levantarían dispuestos a regresar a la escuela y con un simple hechizo esconderían la evidencia de su encuentro.

* * *

Todos estos problemas solo demostraban una cosa, que no importaban todos sus esfuerzos ni lo que intentasen hacer, nunca serian como la gente que nació en Auradon, estaban rotos, podridos, eran los perdidos, los olvidados y siempre habría algo ahí para recordarles lo que son.

Mientras los AK's representaban un final feliz, los VK's representaron todo lo contrario, representaron la desgracia, el fracaso, el otro lado de la moneda, aprendieron desde muy jóvenes que los finales felices solo eran para la gente privilegiada y con suerte, ellos sin duda no lo eran, nunca tendrían un final feliz porque siempre olvidaban algo que se los impedía, incluso si llegasen superar sus problemas actuales, tarde o temprano aparecerían otros para complicarles la vida nuevamente, y eso estaba bien, ellos eran realistas como cualquier otra persona, incluso pesimistas, su vida era una mierda, pero estaba bien, al menos lo intentaron, ellos eran sobrevivientes, siempre lo fueron.


End file.
